1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of digitally recording data on a recording medium, and particularly to a method of recording video data and accompanied sound data on a magnetic tape through a helical scanning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of digitally recording video data and accompanied sound data on a magnetic tape through a helical scanning is known. Moreover, a method of recording video data and the accompanied sound data having different signal formats, such as the NTSC and the PAL methods to provide a common track pattern is known. This is disclosed as the method of digitally recording video data and the accompanied sound data capable of editing the video data and sound data track by track without editing gaps in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 8-223537 and in the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/595828. In the method, the track format includes a first block of tracks for video data and a second block of tracks for sound data for a predetermined number of frames. One of a plurality of kinds of video data having different amounts of data per frame or field and the accompanied sound data (NTSC and PAL color video signal systems for example) is selectively recorded. In this method, the video data and sound data are recorded with a recording and editing unit which is a determined by a common multiple of the selected one of kinds of video data among the amounts of data of the different kinds of video data. In NTSC method the video and sound data are recorded every six frames or fields and in the PAL method, the video and sound data are recorded every five frames or fields, so that a track pattern having T=24 tracks including P tracks for sound data and T-P tracks for video data are recurrently recorded. The video and sound data are recorded track by track, so that video and sound data can be edited tack by track. That is, the digital signal of the NTSC method and the digital signal of the
method are commonly recorded every 24 tracks, so that track patterns are made common. Then, selectively editing can be provided in both NTSC and PAL methods.